A pallet dolly is a wheeled pallet typically used to support merchandise, crates, stock items or materiel required in a business. A pallet dolly has an advantage over a plain non-wheeled dolly in that it does not require a pallet jack to relocate or reposition a laden pallet. Nevertheless, pullers, which may consist of a hook portion and a handle portion for temporary coupling to a pallet dolly may be used to reposition or relocate the pallet.
Pallet moving means such as the hook with handle, are frequently difficult to couple to a pallet dolly when a crate or box overhangs portions of the pallet dolly bounds, blocking access of the puller.
It would be desirable to provide a paired pallet dolly and dolly puller system that permits ready engagement and disengagement of the puller to the pallet dolly irrespective of the arrangement of materiel atop the pallet dolly.
It would be further desirable if a pallet dolly of the foregoing system includes a guiding means for a dolly puller permitting “blind” engagement of the puller to the pallet dolly.
It would be still further desirable if the dolly puller of the system includes complimentary guiding means to the pallet dolly.
It would be especially desirable if the dolly puller of the system includes caster wheels to facilitate ready engagement and disengagement with the pallet dolly, and to augment the caster wheels of the pallet dolly.